FROSTbitten
by Vannaluv
Summary: Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Chapter 1**

Anna stared at her window. The boy sat there waiting for Elsa. Again. She couldn't remember his name. All of a sudden, his head snapped up and he grinned.

"Elsie, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Jack."

Anna turned to look at Elsa. She was wearing a light blue dress with snowflakes covering it. The boy, Jack, smiled and pushed his white hair out of his eyes. Anna had only seen white hair on those two. They had been sneaking out for months.

"Bye, Anna!" Elsa's voice snapped her into reality, before the two climbed out the window and were out of sight.

...

Jack couldn't stop looking at Elsa. They had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch. She caught him staring. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No, it's just, Elsa, you know I'm leaving in a few months."

"...Yes, but I don't understand why I can't come with you!"

"Because it's too far away from your family."

Elsa leaned against his blue sweatshirt. "But you'll be too far away! Jack, I need to be near you!" Her voice was slightly muffled against his chest.

"Elsa..."

She pulled away from him. "Which college are you going to?"

"Elsa, I don't think-"

"Jack." Hey voice was firm and he knew there was no point arguing.

"Arendale University."

"Thank you."

"Elsa, I..." He paused like he was going to say something then thought better of it. Instead he stood up, "Time to go, Elsie."

"Already?"

"I know, I would come in the morning, but you know your parents don't like me."

"I know... Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course."

...

** Okay, so super short because I want to know if you guys would want me to continue. Let me know. _ Vannaluv 3_**


	2. Chapter 2- Sweet dreams

**A few people have asked me about Elsa and Jack's backstory, and that will come in as flashbacks in later chapters, k? K. Okay so here's chapter 2! :)**

A few days before graduation...

Elsa woke up early that morning. Too early. "Uhhh, what time is it?"

She turned to look at the hand-painted clock on her bedside. 4:30 AM. "I must be really stressed about Jack."

She climbed out of bed and leaned out her window. Jack's was right across from hers. "Jack!" She whisper-yelled.

She heard groaning, then his window and up. "Elsie, it's like, 4 in the morning. His eyes were heavy with sleep.

"I know I can't sleep. Can I come over?"

Jack smiled. "Of course. I love having you over, but PLEASE don't make walking me up at 4 in the morning a casual thing."

Elsa giggled, "I won't."

Jack pulled out a rope ladder they had made when they were little. Elsa carefully climbed across. Jack helped her though the window.

"Are they here?"

Jack ran a hand though his hair. "Who, my parents? No, they went out on 'business'." He lay down on his bed, motioning for her to join him. She walked over, before being pulled into his arms. They fit together perfectly. Like the pieces to a puzzle. Then, they drifted off to sleep.

...

Jack woke up around 7 AM. He didn't do anything until he felt Elsa's head against his chest. "Oh, no, Elsa! Get up! Your parents will see you're gone!"

Elsa groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's already 7!"

"Oh!" Elsa hurried out of his bed and climbed into her room.

...

**Okay, all done, I'll try to post again today. :) luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :D**


	3. Notice

Sorry, I accidentally posted a chapter from another story. But, I fixed it so chapter 2 is now the right story! Sorry, ~ V


	4. Chapter 3- Elsa's accident

**sorry, it's been so do long, I've been really busy with projects due and all that junk. So enough excuses let's get to work!**

Elsa climbed through the window. Her parents ran into the room, "Elsa! Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Ummm... bathroom?"

"Oh, thank goodness. We thought you might've been with that Jack boy."

(Flashback begins)

"Elsa! No, wait!" Jack's pleading voice yelled to her.

"No way, you just want me to stop so you can beat me!" Elsa slid across the ice.

"Elsa, it's not safe!"

"Whatever, Jackson." She slid out to the middle of the lake before hearing a cracking sound. "Jack? Jack! Help!"

She could hear him frantically calling for help, before he attempted to help her get off the ice. "Elsie, you need to walk towards me very slowly. Like I'm a stoplight on yellow."

Her face brightened, being only 9 she loved games. "Are we going to play red light, green light?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" She began to slowly slide towards him. The cracking grew louder.

"Jack, what's that-" The ice broke out beneath her. Instantly she was submerged in freezing cold water.

"Help, Mrs. And Mr. White, come help us please!" She could hear Jack's yells before everything went black.

(Flashback ends)

"Mom, Jack isn't a bad guy. He's actually really nice."

"Sure he is. I'm sure he also raises puppies and owns an orphanage."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Is she serious? When moms say things it's not as cool. "Okay... I'm going to pretend I never heard that. I'm getting a ride to school, Bye!"

She quickly ran out before they could say a word. She found Anna in the kitchen looking for something.

"Anna, we have to go."

"Not yet, I smelled..."

"Chocolate!" They said together giggling.

"I'll find it, you go and get ready, quickly!"

Anna ran out to get ready while Elsa peeked out the window and blew a kiss to the driver of the blue convertible outside.

...

**Okay, promise to update sometime tomorrow or super early on Friday (like 5 am). So please don't be mad I made this so short. I was thinking off the top of my head because I didn't plan on updating today. Thanks for reviewing. I might start answering reviews here so, yeah, Okaii. Luv it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ~V**


	5. FROSTbitten Vote Contest

**The time to VOTE has come! You guys will decide if Elsa goes to Arendale University with Jack or stays with her family! Will Elsa stay and get another chance at love? Or will she go with Jack and pursue this relationship? I plan on writing the chapter tonight, so if you don't answer I'm just gonna "go with the flow." So PM your answer or just leave it in the reviews! If I choose your choice, you may get to become a student in Arendale University! Okay, I'm starting to sound like a game show host, but seriously, let me know!**

**~V**


	6. Vote Answer! :)

**Okay, I'm typing the story now. It will probably be up around 4 or 5 in the morning. I'm sorry it's taking a moment, but my siblings hog the computers. So, I might not get to finish in a few minutes. But, I will tell you about if Elsa stays or goes. She goes! :) so if you said for her to go, (which, like, all of you did) you will be included in the welcome orientation. And if I use your entire idea, you may become a full-time character! :D *excited overly girly squeal* okay, maybe I'm being a tad bit dramatic. :P TTYL, XOXO ~V**


	7. This is not finished

Hey, I don't want you to think I'm done with this story, I'm just really trying to make it good since this is an important chapter. Thanks,~V 


	8. Chapter 4- I'm not staying here

**Hey, I'm sorry about not updating in a while but I'll be updating a lot more since I fractured my ankle and can't do much. This is a filler while I'm working on the orientation. :)**

**...**

Elsa was so jittery. Only one day until Jack leaves! She had to see him. She ran towards his house, stopping at the front door. Should she call? No, he was probably expecting her. She pulled open the door and ran into Jack's room. Jack looked especially tall since he was only wearing a _towel_.

Elsa started stuttering. "Ummm...I-I, umm, I s-s-should g-g-go. D-d-downstairs."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, before you pass out from how awesome my abs are."

She blushed and hurried down the stairs.

...

After Elsa left his room, Jack got dressed, still smirking. Then, he went downstairs to find Elsa. "Elsie, what's up?"

Elsa's face turned bright red when she saw him. "J-Jack. H-hi."

"Hey." Jack couldn't help the smirk that fell onto his face.

"You're leaving tomorrow, and you're smirking about what just happened?" Elsa sounded disgusted. But, Jack knew she was joking.

"No. I'm something because it's so easy to make you blush."

She turned tomato red at that. "Jack..." She was whining now. "Are you sure I can't come?"

He turned completely serious. "Yes."

"Fine." But Elsa made up her mind then and there. She was going and she was **not **going to lose him.

"Jack, I have to go. I'll give back later."

"Elsa, I didn't mean to make you angry-"

"I'm not. I... just have something important to do."

"Okay? Bye, Elsie."

"Bye, Jack." Then, she went home to pack her bags.


	9. Chapter 5- Orientation Part 1

**Hey, I know its been a while since my last update. But, its taking so long I'm splitting it into a two (or three)-parter! Here's the orientation Part 1! Hollister Wilder ,Elsa Frost Pierce ,WickedgreenPhantom, Darkn3ssFalls8, FantasyRomanceGirl21, and fpsmcducky you all are in one of the two so GREAT JOB! :D**

...

Jack was tired. He'd been riding in a car for hours driving to the university. His driver, a friend of his father's named Roy, turned to him. "Jackson. Don't fall asleep, yet. We're almost there."

He nodded. It was too late. He was already drifting off. Right when Jack was finally getting to sleep, he felt Roy's big hand smack softly on the back. "Jackson Frost. We're here."

Jack looked out of his window to see a tall building with so many towers he lost count. "So this is Arendale…" He muttered as he slid out of the seat.

He walked over to the front of the building. A short girl with bright green eyes ran up to him. "Jack?"

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel nodded rapidly. "Jack, its been too long! Do you have your schedule yet? Oh course you don't. Let's go!"

She latched onto his arm and dragged him to the office of the huge school. A woman in a tight business suit with long brown hair walked up to them. "Hello. My name is Vanessa."

"Jack."

She flipped through some papers and pulled one out. "Jackson Overland Frost?"

"Yup."

She handed him the paper and walked over to a woman with red hair and a man with black hair. Rapunzel looked at his schedule. "You're in the same bunk as Flynn!"

"Rapunzel—"

She cut him off. "Punzie. Jack you know that."

"Okay Punzie, who is Flynn?"

"Oh! Don't ask! I'll take you!"

Punzie then proceeded to drag Jack all the way to the other side of campus where Flynn was eating a hot dog. She turned to Jack and put a finger to her lips. Then, she put her hands over his eyes. Jack knew what she was doing as they did it when they were kids. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Guess who?"

Flynn practically fell over. "Punzie? When did you start talking like a guy? Is this something we need to talk about?"

Pulling her hands off of his eyes, Punzie huffed. "Eugene…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not everybody needs to know…"

"Flynn. This is Jack. Jack. Flynn."

Jack was still confused. "Punzie, when I said who is Flynn, I didn't mean can I meet him. I meant what is your relationship to him."

Flynn nodded. Punzie facepalmed. "Ooohhhhh… Flynn is my boyfriend and Jack is my best friend from middle school. By the way, Jack, you still look like a 7th grader."

"…"

...

Elsa had finally made it to Arendale. She looked at the huge building figuring she could marvel at it after she found Jack. Entering the office, she got her schedule from a redhead named Ariel. "Umm, Ariel?"

The woman looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy with silver hair yet?"

"Yes! He went down to the café with Punzie."

"Thank you." Punzie? Who is Punzie? Elsa calmed down before she went all jealous girlfriend. Then she decided that she would meet her roommates first. Heading to her dorm, she stopped to text Jack. In order to surprise him, he couldn't know she knew he was here.

** SnowQueen- R U there yet?**

** FrostyGuy- Yup **

**SnowQueen- Cool. ****Text U in a few **

**FrostyGuy- K**

She pushed open her door to see a girl with bright red hair, a girl with black hair, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair. There were two other beds so she guessed her other roommate hasn't been there yet. "Hi."

The girls all turned. One stood out to Elsa. "ANNA!?"

She stood up. "Hi. Okay, so before you yell at me be happy you have someone you know here and—"

She was cut off by Elsa hugging her super tight. "Explain later. Now, introduce me."

Anna giggled. "Okay! So the redhead is Merida."

Merida smiled. "Aye. Ye must be Elsa."

"Yes." She turned to the other girl. "What's your name?"

The girl pushed her knit beret out of her eyes. "I'm Cher."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa." Elsa was liking this Cher. She did seem to be quiet which Elsa was also. Anna turned to Elsa, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to find Jack before orientation."

**End Of Part 1**


End file.
